Remnant's Fate
by Crafted Reality
Summary: Shirou had ordered Saber to destroy the Grail. However, when Saber fails to destroy the Grail, Shirou had been attacked by the Grail. With his dying breath, he had an incomplete wish to be a hero. The Grail took him to a place where heroes were desperately needed most. Remnant.
1. Prologue

There were times. Long, peaceful times. Then, the Grail War was created. Using Seven Pairs of Masters and Servants, every one of the pairs fighting with one another. The item at stake was a single wish.

Shirou was not one to enjoy senseless fighting. And thus in the Grail War, he had commanded Saber to destroy the Grail.

However, one single beam of Holy Light was not enough to vanquish the dark and corrupted ways of the Grail. Shirou had no more Command Seals left. Saber was slowly fading due to the lack of Prana.

With Saber gone, Shirou was not able to fend off the assault of the Grail. Due to Saber attacking it, it believed that Shirou was assaulting it. With a heft of a tendril made from the deepest malice, Shirou was struck.

People die when they are killed.

Except it doesn't apply for Shirou. It never applied for him.

And with the last conciousness he had left, he had wished for something. An incomplete wish. Despite being attacked by the Grail, it could never turn away from its original purpose.

To grant a wish.

 _"To be a hero-"_

His wish was incomplete. And thus, the Grail decided to move him into a place where Heroes where desperately needed.

A temporary haven.

Remnant.

* * *

 _"Where am I?"_ Shirou asked internally to himself. His eyes were already opened quite a while ago, and is adjusted to the light levels of the place he was currently in. White curtains billowed and shifted from the wind coming to the window. Soft light came from the ceiling, indicating Lightbulbs were being used. Soft rays of light from the opened window only caused the place to become even brighter.

Upon successfully overcoming the bright glow of light, Shirou had managed to observe this place. White tiled floors and white stone walls where around him. There was a vast array of medical equipment, ranging from simple scalpels to complex heartbeat scanners decorated the immaculate room. There was also a curtained area, the curtains slightly opened but not in an angle for Shirou to see the inside. Finally, Shirou himself had been lying on a pearly white bed, along with similar colored pillows and blankets. A small tube placed on his right wrist was connected to a nearby blood bag. It was nearly empty.

 _"How did I get here?"_ Shirou asked himself once again. _"I thought I wished to be a hero"_ With those thoughts, he attempted to stand up, which only caused him a great deal of pain. After minutes of struggling, he had managed to atleast make himself barely sit on the bed, his arms greatly supporting him. Truely, he couldn't be a hero with only barely managing to move his arms, much less a sword.

A soft clicking sound immediately placed Shirou on guard, his hands already grasping swords to be formed. He slightly relaxed upon seeing that it was only a nurse, but still kept his guard. The said nurse wasn't very memorable, with black hair and black eyes. She was also fair skinned.

"No, please do not stand up. You are still healing" The nurse ordered him in strict tone, to which Shirou complied. The nurse replaced his empty bloodbag, before replacing it with a full one. Afterwards, she got a small checklist, scanning its contents, before marking something. "I will only go out to call the doctor. Do not attempt to stand up"

A movement of standing up, walking to the door and closing it had left Shirou alone again. He focused his thoughts again on his current prediciment. _"Wait. I wished to be a hero... Is this a place which needed saving? If that's the case, then it is too quiet and peaceful to be in a state of war"_ Deeply immersed in his thoughts, he never noticed a snore come from the curtained area earlier.

Another clicking sound from the door placed him in alert. He sighed upon seeing it was only a doctor. The doctor was also unremarkable, with black hair that contained streaks of white indicating his senior age. He was wearing a white coat, like all doctors do.

"I see you are already awake" He said, already stating something obvious. "I never expected you to wake up quite early. I thought that you would wake up only a few days from now" He commented, before continuing. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" Shirou replied.

"Oh yes. I can see that quite clear" Fixing his glasses and rubbing the nape of his neck, he said words which Shirou never thought. "You are the few survivors of a tragedy that occured"

Shirou had only blinked in response. Blinking a few more times, he spoke. "What tragedy?"

The doctor only sighed, before whispering something to the nurse standing beside him. The said nurse only marked something else in the checklist she was holding. "That's to be expected. What happened was a Grimm attack, quite a nasty one. You were very lucky to survive" He responded bluntly, before receiving a manila envelope from a nearby desk and withdrawing a single leaf of paper. He scanned it over thoroughly, before reading it aloud. "Age, 12. Major Physical Trauma, particularly the spine and nervous system. Memory Loss, very lucky to retain motor functions" He finished reading it aloud, before placing it back into the envelope.

The nurse drew another paper from the envelope, scanning it once, before reading it aloud. "Orphaned. Name unknown. White Hair, fair skin. Auburn eyes. One-hundred fourty seven centimeters, Fourty Kilograms" She nodded once, then twice then stocked away the paper in the envelope.

Shirou wasn't particularly sure how to respond, so throughout the more blunt statements that the pair given him, he only listened and nodded. Not speaking something else.

"Do you remember your name?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Shirou. Emiya Shirou"

"Is your given name Shirou or Emiya?"

"It is Shirou. It is a tradition to introduce the family name first" The nurse jotted down something in her checklist again.

A few more dialogues between the two people, then they left once again. A few minutes passed and after Shirou confirmed they weren't returning anytime soon, he did his own things.

* * *

 _"Trace On"_ The aria hummed through Shirou like water through a pipe. It reached into his very being, activating his Circuits. _"One. Three. Seven. Nine"_ Each of the Circuits had a different amounts of capacity to hold, but Shirou's aria demanded to fill them with Prana anyway. _"Eleven. Fifteen. Twenty. Twenty-three. Twenty-seven"_ Shirou sighed in relief. But it wasn't long before relief turned to panic. _"Huh?! Thirty! Thirty-Seven and it doesn't seem to stop anytime soon"_

Shirou could feel his body getting warmer. The human body wasn't meant to contain Prana afterall. It was only through the development of Magi that Humans eventually developed to be able to contain the foreign substance, abeit with some resistance. _"Fifty-Four. Fifty-four circuits with a large amount of Prana compared to mine..."_

So, after a few minutes of thinking, either he had a new body (though he disregarded that theory because he looks just like his past self) or that somehow, his wish had tied up with Archer (no way will he refer to Archer as EMIYA) and resulted in him gaining the Magic Circuits from his archetype.

A quick use of Reinforcement at his bed resulted in the bed becoming stiffer. He could still use his Magecraft. He sat up, the soreness from his arms leaving upon Reinforcing his arms. He also did the same for his legs. As his Prana resources was nearly quadrupled in amount than he had before (Archer had somehow managed to triple the amount of Prana his Circuits could hold) which resulted him in allowing to spend a bit more freely with his resources. Looking at the mirror, he saw a strand of red mixed with his silver hair.

 _A flash of white._

 _A helpless white lily trapped in the murky waters of the Grimm._

 _Would you leave the flower you just saved in the darkness, hero?_

Shirou had to look around just to see what caused that flashback. Laying his gaze upon the white-haired girl, he couldn't help but smile. If the memory serves him right, then he would have saved her from the beasts. It doesn't help that she resembles Illya in a way.

 _"I would save everyone"_ He promised to himself.

* * *

 _Time Skip: 1 month later..._

After papers were organized, Shirou had been adopted into the Schnee family. Apperantly, he was supposed to be a 'distant-family-member' or so the Schnee family believed, for two reasons. First, he was supposed to be living near the Schnee's, and his hair was white. And after a test was taken, and Shirou was indeed a long-lost-distant-family-member to the Schnee.

Shirou had been silent and calm, only observing his surroundings. The girl sitting next to him was only silent. Her name was Weiss. Upon learning the fact, that they both have white hair and their names mean 'White' in different languages, he himself was amused on the inside. He didn't show it publically though.

They were currently in a train, just travelling around to see some sights and release stress. Possibly even bond.

"Shirou" Weiss said, sitting beside him. Apperantly, she was interested in Shirou, and trying to crack the code of 'how did a Schnee get under the radar' sort of stuff. Shirou had already anticipated the words that she will say. "Where did you come from?"

Shirou only gazed outside the window in response, before answering. "From my mother's womb" He replied sarcastically. Weiss had to roll and eye on that. "No. Not really. I came from the country side of Atlas. It just happened that I was visiting the urban areas at that time" He lied, hoping as to his lie wouldn't be noticed by the girl.

Fortunately for Shirou, she seemed to accept it, before keeping silent and also gazed outside the train window. "I couldn't exactly help but wonder. What if I become a Huntress? Would that make Father finally be proud of me?" She asked, not expecting any replies.

However, Shirou did reply anyway. "I couldn't say for certain, but that is very likely" At that statement, Weiss just sighed.

"You are very calculating. It unnerves me slightly" She complained, while Shirou was still staring outside.

Shirou didn't reply. Instead, he took a tea cup and poured tea to himself. No one likes to disturb someone while they're sipping tea, unless they were either rude, or had something very, very, _very_ important to say. His face twisted to a certain way, before remarking something. "Tea is particularly strong today"

In response, Weiss just sighed again, before getting a porcelain cup for her own and imitated Shirou. However, upon taking a taste from it, her face twisted.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Shirou asked upon noticing that fact that Weiss' face twisted to a very unpleased look. "Is it the tea?" He asked, to which the girl nodded. "Is it too sweet?" Weiss shook her head furiously. "Bitter?" Finally, she nodded. "Huh. I thought I placed sugar beforehand" He picked the small jar containing the sugar, before noticing that it was salt. He palmed his face.

"Ugh. That was the most horrible tea I had ever tasted" Weiss complained before shuddering, then pushing the tea cup away from her.

"Hey. It's not my fault that the Waitress mixed up the jars between sugar and salt" Shirou retorted while throwing out the contents of the 'so-called-tea'. "I normally don't like to waste anything consumable, but I think I'll make an exception to these"

Afterwards, they chatted to each other peacefully while drinking tea (to which Shirou had to coax Weiss and checked if it was sugar or not) and enjoyed the ride overall. However, Weiss asked one question to Shirou.

"Would you become a Huntsman?"

* * *

 _ **I have no regrets watching RWBY.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own either Fate Stay Night, nor do I own RWBY. They are owned by Type-Moon and Monty Oum respectively. And I shall only use the Disclaimer ONCE.**_

 ** _This is my way of paying a suppeeerrrr delayed tribute to Monty Oum._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_"I used to spend hours in the mirror trying to find if there were any new white hairs, and you used to think it was a game. You would help, and whenever you found one, you would start yelling 'White!' 'White!' You had so much fun in it that I started calling you 'Shiro-chan'." -_ Takami, **_In flight,_ by _gabriel blessing._

 ** _"But I don't spell my name with the character for 'white'. I use the characters for 'professional' and 'department'." -_ Shirou**

 _ **So yeah. I already knew that Shirou doesn't mean white. It is a reference to the story above. ^^^. Anyway, before any of you asks, "Is this Post-UBW Shirou?" Halfway.**_

 _ **I decided to mix him with Fate Shirou. Why? He wouldn't have UBW, but is aware of Archer being him, and he is still able to Project Noble Phantasms. I don't know why I did it, but I think that's a rather good mix of Shirou's. I don't think UBW and HF would be a good match, seeing that HF-Shirou thinks as a human, and cannot use UBW. HF overrides UBW. Period. Wait... Can I use Miyuverse...? Nope. Too OP and Flashy. Just what we need, a UBW+HF+Magecraft Training Shirou.**_

 ** _Anyway, that's all_**

* * *

Shirou had a rather rough night. He awoken to the sound of clashing swords and someone yelling. "-Your footwork is messed up! Try again!" The said voice might have been baritone in pitch, but the way he screamed made it approach a near soprano.

 _"Footwork? There could be only two things that need footwork. Either Swordfighting or dancing,"_ Shirou paused, before another set of clashes from swords rang again. _"The sound of blades definitely tells me it's Swordfighting"_

Standing from his bed, he walked to his wardrobe. Inside were a set of royal-blue coats and black pants. He clucked his tongue at the choice wardrobe, before deciding that he either had to wear these, or go out in his sleepwear. For a quick thirty seconds, he was already donned in his coat and his pants. Luckily, the coat had a lot of external pockets, with even more internal pockets. Fixing his hair was easy enough. He only slicked it back.

 _"Hmm... Now that I think about it, I look like Archer."_ Shirou thought to himself as he observed his reflection in the mirror. _"Surprisingly close too... Oh right. I AM Archer afterall..."_

Deciding not to comment further on his similarity to Archer, he stepped outside of his room.

* * *

Cursing inwardly for such large mansions, Shirou had finally managed to get into the training room- admittedly is very near to his room. It took him more than thirty minutes to locate it due to the maze-like formation and the same doors throughout the building.

He was in for a surprise when he opened the door.

Weiss was holding a Rapier in her right hand, parrying and dodging quick jabs while sending one of her own when given the opportunity. Unfortunately, Weiss miscalculated between the distance of her right hand and the opponent's blade, which ended up with her getting a quick smack at her forehead which caused her to fall. The said opponent was John, the head chief of security within the grounds of Schnee territory.

"You are most definitely improving Miss Weiss." John said while helping Weiss up her feet. "Although, I would suggest trying to focus more on the offensive instead of defending almost all the time. Try to find a balance of both offense and defence, and I'm certain that you would do excellently."

"Thank you for the compliment, but we should spar once again." Weiss stated, before positioning herself in a fencing pose.

John raised an eyebrow on this. "You really are eager to become a Huntress. But who am I to stop a lady?" He commented as he took a different fencing pose.

Weiss charged forward first, using the momentum to deliver a powerful thrust. It was parried to the side, but not so without delivering a glancing blow to John's side, which was repelled by his Aura. He retaliated by sending a quick jab, which was dodged by rolling. Another thrust was sent, which was parried. Weiss ducked narrowly under a thrust, and was smacked in the head by the training weapon.

"Hey! I thought that Rapiers were used for piercing, not smacking." Weiss groaned as she rubbed her head, hoping to ease the pain.

"Indeed. But I forgot to tell you, that Rapiers could also be used for delivering light cuts and slashes." John instructed, before taking note of Shirou. "And it seems we have a spectator. Mister Shirou, would you also become a Huntsman someday? Might need some lessons."

"Yes. I will." Shirou answered, before being ushered by the man to come forward. He took a glance at the selection of the blades, before choosing a wooden Longsword. Testing it for its balance, Shirou found a slightly-off balance, but won't hinder him. "I guess this will do."

"Should I tell you how to use a Longsword after we spar, or before? Experience is the best teacher afterall." Shirou shook his head in response. "Okay then... We'll see. On your count, Mister Shirou."

Shirou took a glance at Weiss, who had a hopeful gleam in her eyes. Then his eyes trained to his blade, followed shortly to his opponent. The leather wrapping around the handle was worn. The blunt steel was most likely cold. _"Trace On."_ With those internal words, his circuits flared to life. He sent Prana to his legs and arms, Reinforcing them and making them even better. Now ready, he spoke. "Now."

With those words he spoke, Shirou shot forward. Using the force of gravity and his speed, with his two hands, he swung down. Hard. Upon contact with the opposing blade, he looked at John's face. It was filled with shock, which quickly turned to a grin. Leaving no room for any actions, Shirou withdrew the blade and slashed at the open left side of the opponent. It was barely blocked, and the Rapier he was holding was just bent to its maximum limit. Any more pressure, and the blade will snap.

His opponent seemed to notice this, as he withdrew back by jumping. Shirou examined the blade his opponent was holding. A quick use of Structure Analysis told him the state of the sword. While it looks perfect in the outside, the inside were filled with cracks.

Shirou took the iniative of resuming the fight by dashing forward once again. Instead of delivering a heavy slash, he instead delivered a thrust- and shifted it at the last second to avoid the parry incoming. The longsword struck true in the Aura, before it shattered. Shirou pulled the blade back before it could hit him.

John nodded at his direction. "I see. While your sword skills aren't that great to begin with," Shirou had to supress a sigh at that. "You make it up with strategy, and that ridiculous strength and reflexes." He stated. "You would make a fine Huntsman someday." He added as an off-hand compliment.

Shirou turned to face Weiss, the said girl was staring. "So, what did you think of it?" Shirou asked, hoping for a response.

It took a while for the girl to respond. She looked over Shirou, before the question was absorbed. She replied, "It is, rather some fine finesse." Weiss turned to the older man, before shaking his hands. "Thanks for the lesson Mister John! I'll see you next time!"

With a wave of her hand, Weiss left the Training Hall, pulling Shirou behind her.

* * *

 _Three Years later..._

The pair of white-heads made it to the Airship thirty minutes before it was time to leave. The Airship they boarded in will transport them to Beacon Academy.

Shirou was clad in a custom-tailored Red Coat, identical to Archer's in design. He was also wearing a black cuirass, which can protect him from damage. Sheathed and hidden under his Coat, were the two identical, yet opposite swords, _Kanshou_ and _Bakuya_. Atleast, high-end replicas of them. They were crafted with Graphene, and coated with Silver, and Black Iron with Magnetic properties. Shirou himself crafted it.

Weiss was beside him. She was wearing her outfit, A light, blue gown. Her hair had been tied in a ponytail, held up by three or four pins, forming a small crown-look for her head. On her side was her Rapier, _Myrtenaster._

People spared glances to them, with Males looking at Weiss while the female population looking at Shirou. The pair sat down on the right side of the ship.

Having absolutely nothing to do, Shirou withdrew a book from one of his coat's inner pockets. The said book was about a hero. He flicked it to the first page and shut out everything around him.

And then, his peace and tranquility was broken when speakers boomed. **"LISTEN UP! WE'RE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES SO YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF, OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS- huh? Oh. Sorry about that. Wrong script."**

Shirou's response was to only scoff slightly at the announcement. He started reading again, when someone had blocked out the lights. Shirou looked up, and saw some of the biggest assets he had ever seen in his life, but looked passed them and looked at her face instead. Lilac eyes and long, flowing blonde hair. "Hello there~. You seem quite lonely there. Mind if I sit beside you?" She asked in a very suggestive tone, but Shirou didn't understand it.

"Why-" Weiss tried to start, but was cut off by Shirou.

"Yes, not at all actually." Shirou replied, while he started reading again.

"Forgive for not introducing myself, but I am Yang Xiao Long," Yang introduced herself... before reaching out in a certain crowd and pulling out a black-haired girl with red streaks in her hair. "And this is Ruby, my sister."

Ruby didn't seem too enthralled on this, but was too late to turn back anyway. "H-hi. Nice to meet you."

"Okay then. As you introduced yourselves, I should return the gesture. I am Shirou Em- Schnee," He said, before pointing to Weiss beside him. "And this is Weiss, also my sister." He said, to which Weiss stood up and gave a little curtsy.

"Aww... That's adorable! Do it again!" Yang demanded, to which Weiss raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I mean, do the little curtsy thing again!"

"Pardon? Do you realize who I am?" Weiss asked, obviously annoyed. Shirou sighed, before whispering something in her ear. It helped Weiss keep calm though, if anything. "Shirou, you will most definitely make me lunch later on." And with that, Weiss did another curtsy.

"And this is Cresent Rose." Apperantly, Ruby seemed to be overly thralled at the idea of letting them see her red vivid box.

Shirou already used Structure Analysis and figured it was a Scythe, and a high compact sniper rifle. He can most likely trace the Scythe form, but definitely not the Sniper one. Afterall, Unlimited Blade Works is used for creating blades, not firearms. Name says it all, go figure.

"Rubes, you can't go ahead and showing your weapon to people. They aren't exactly... excited at meeting weapons than you are." Yang 'whispered' to Ruby, but both Shirou and Weiss heard it anyway.

"But why?" Ruby retorted, already cradling the red box, "Meeting new weapons are like meeting new people. But better!"

"Eh? Since when did meeting hunks of refined metal and dust have been appealing?" Weiss asked bluntly, much to the black-head's displeasure.

But when Weiss turned to Shirou, he was already introducing his pair of swords to Ruby. "These are Kanshou and Bakuya." He said while showing his identical, yet opposite scimitars to Ruby, much to her delight.

"Crescent Rose says that 'it is her pleasure to have met them'." Ruby said, all the while giggling. "And now we're all friends!" She added in.

"Wait-" Weiss was cut off once more, this time by a blonde.

"Yahoo! As long as I could be with Shirou over there!"

Needless to say, the happy moment was disputed by the sound of vomiting, and the said vomit landed on Yang's shoes. At the same time, all of the girls said "Gross." at the same time.

* * *

 _ **Jaune is still here. Or is he? Anyway, changed format, added periods and commas when needed, (for me atleast) made it a bit easier to read. I think it's good 'nuff. I don't have any A/Ns anymore.**_

 **Date: 11/11/16. (MM/DD/YY format)**


	3. Chapter 2

Shirou was half listening to the speaker in front, while half of his thoughts were focused on something else.

 _"Would you become a Huntsman?" She asked._ _Shirou never answered that question, and remained silent instead. "Because if you are, then I will also become a Huntress beside you." Weiss stated proudly. "I mean, you saved my life once, and I'm just going to keep you in check so that you wont take a bullet for someone. You can't save everyone, especially if you can't even save your own self."_

 _After that speech, everything was silent. Shirou finally realized everything. How he was able to project Caliburn, on how he was able to be extremely proficient with blades, why Archer vaguely regrets and tries to kill him along with his ideals. His core is blades, and blades are to be wielded. They were never rewarded, and left to rust instead. Regardless, Shirou would keep striving to that ideal, never once turning back. That had resulted it into him regretting it. Regrets and Blades, Fire and Magecraft has caused EMIYA to exist, a jaded cynical Emiya Shirou. A Counter-Guardian, A faker. But most of all,_

 _A hypocrite._

 _For once, Shirou understood._

"Shirou." Weiss said, which snapped him out of his thoughts. "Ah. Good that you finally stopped staring into empty space. We're leaving the Auditorium. The speech is done."

Shirou nodded in response, before asking a question. "How long was the speech?" Normally, Shirou wouldn't ask such a question, but thinking deeply tended to mess up with your own perception of time.

"Uhm, about fifteen minutes or so. Why did you ask?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing." Shirou replied to the question. It was also painfully easy to answer it too.

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

"Are they expecting us to change right here, with people of the opposite gender?" Shirou asked in disbelief, watching the students around change, but not one peeked over another... aside from a handful of males, or Yang...

"Yes. Hunters are supposed to be disciplined enough. But I certainly don't want to be peeked on. Cover for me will you?" Weiss requested, earning a nod from Shirou. It only took a minute for Weiss to change to her nightgown.

Apperantly, Weiss just seemed to love Miniskirts, but couldn't afford the shortness of it and decided to use minigowns instead, or that's what Shirou thought. After Weiss agreed to take watch over Shirou (at this rate, many girls were already looking at him), he changed into his 'pyjamas'.

It was a black pair of cotton pants and a loose gray-sleeved white sweater.

"Shirou, why don't you take off your Coat?" Weiss asked curiously.

"It's a shroud, and it helps me keep warm." Shirou replied. The coat was created out of cotton. Cotton are among the easiest to Reinforce items, and as an added bonus, the design of his shroud helps with ventilation and keeping heat.

"Well, it does look warm, but why do you wear it during summertime?"

"That's a question I wouldn't answer."

Weiss, decided to stop asking about it. Whenever Shirou replied with 'That's a question I wouldn't answer', then expect him to keep being secretive about it. The first time she did, the argument lasted for more than half an hour.

"What's a question you wouldn't answer?" Ruby popped out of nowhere, litterally and asked. Shirou deduced that maybe her semblance was something about popping out on places, which was either Teleportation, or just sheer speed.

"Nothing." Shirou answered, and looked at Weiss. "Nothing important anyway." He wouldn't answer any questions relating his past. Afterall, no one needed to know his past life.

"What's nof important?" Yang asked from behind, which startled him slightly. "Hey Weiss. I decided to join in the fun."

"I said it's nothing important. Why are you so interested anyway?" Shirou asked, his tone neutral and left no room for anymore arguments. If he was annoyed, then he didn't show it.

He left the trio behind to collect his thoughts. Eventually, he spotted a black-haired girl sitting silently and reading a book. "Now if only people read books more often." He muttered under his breath.

"I agree with you." Shirou swore that he heard her reply.

"Wait. Did you just hear me?" Shirou asked, and noticed the slightest twitch from her bow. She nodded in response. He walked near her, and kept looking at her bow, observing for more twitches.

"What's," twitch from her bow, "that you're reading?"

"I prefer to please not talk about it." She replied, and her bow twitched again. Shirou now had no doubts she was a faunus.

"Mind if I sit beside you?" Shirou asked, and upon earning a nod from the girl, sat beside her. "Do you mind If I hold the candle for you?" She looked sceptical for a second, before shrugging and gave him the candle.

"Thank you. Blake Belladonna." She said, before started to read again.

"Shirou... Schnee." As he introduced himself, she tensed and looked at him with doubt. "... Did I do something?"

"... No. It's nothing." Blake responded nervously before reading her book, abeit with a bit of shaking. Her bow also twitched every now and then...

"Your secret's safe with me." Shirou said, then regretted it about three seconds later. _"Bad Shirou! Think of something else!"_ Glancing to her shaking book, the word _'_ Penis' was written. _"Shirou! Use the book as an excuse!"_ "I mean, your reading preferences are safe with me." That seemed to work, as she calmed down considerably.

 _"That was close."_ Both Shirou and Blake thought at exactly the same time.

A few hours of reading later, everyone has been told to go to sleep. That night, Shirou dreamed of Swords and Fire.

* * *

"Wait. What do you mean launched- AHHHH!"

Shirou was falling from the sky. Literally. After a speech from the headmaster, a smirk, and they were launched through the air by spring-loaded platforms. Anyone he makes eye contact with will become his partner for the next four year, like it or not.

Focusing his thoughts, he eyed everyone. Everyone was launched at different altitudes, and he was highest. Everyone below him were doing many things to land. The blonde named Jaune was pinned to a tree by a Javelin, courtesy of a red-haired girl.

And he stared downwards, the ground was already too close for his comfort. He did what he could. Stab both of his blades into the nearest tree. It did work, partially, but he still had to absorb a lot of impact through his legs. He subconciously Reinforced his leg to lessen the damage, but it still hurt.

Staggering for a few steps, Shirou walked toward the direction where he assumed to be the center. Over a few minutes, he avoided eye contact with more than ten students. A nearby bush shuffled. Shirou took out Kanshou and Bakuya and positioned them into his stance.

A Beowolf popped out. He stared at the Beowolf, and left a large hole in his defense. It managed to see the hole, and swiped its claws towards it. Shirou parried the attack by intercepting the claws and swiping up to its neck. It was dodged however, but he was able to cut off the right hand. It roared in pain, but left him with a large opening. Shirou threw Bakuya and the neck was severed.

It deformed into a black puddle of an unknown material, before seeping into the ground. In its wake was a handful of black Dust. He collected it with a secret compartment of Dust located in his blades. Black Dust was normally unusable and must be refined first, but Shirou managed to make it work for his Blades.

After a few more Grimm and more Dust, Shirou had reached the center of the forest. There were ruins, and in that ruins was a chessboard. A few pieces had already been taken. It seemed that only black Rooks, a white Rook, complete Bishops, a Black King remained. Shirou was confused. The black king was there, but it had no pair. Maybe this was unique. Shirou took the Black King and left the Ruins.

 **"RAARRGGHHH!"** A particularly loud roar sounded out.

Shirou decided to ignore it, but... No large Grimm roared out that loudly unless provoked...

Cursing inwardly, he climbed a trees and parkoured his way to the source of the sound.

* * *

Ren was cursing inwardly. He was dodging and weaving through strikes of the King Taijitu. Luckily, a mysterious red-shrouded teen appeared. In his hands were a pair of blades, black and white.

The black-haired boy heard of the legend of the married swords. And if the legend says true... then it is very effective against the Grimm.

Somehow, the teen managed to find it, (or atleast really, really sharp counterfeits) and wielded them with ease. He even managed to counterfeit the magnetic properties! And with a final throw to the forehead of the snake, it was dispatched instantly. The black sword instantly returned to its partner, and somehow, the teen found it...

Somehow.

* * *

Shirou was fighting the snake-like Grimm with ranged attacks. At this rate, his scimitars acted more like boomerangs (sharp ones), and a Bakuya dug deep within the outer layer of the snake. His swords have very heavy Anti-Monster properties, and dispatched the giant snake-grimm quickly enough.

There wasn't any dust this time around, but it's not like he needed a surplus of it anyway. He had enough black Dust to last him a week. Remember when he noted that the Blue Coats of Atlas had a _lot_ of internal pockets? Shirou has even more, most of them filled with small vials of Dust. They were also located on the inside on his armor. No need to get blown up with your own Dust.

 **"RAARRRRGGGHHHH!"** Another loud roar echoed throughout the forest, and Shirou realized that the snake was not capable of generating a loud roar like that. Snakes were supposed to be silent... reminds him of a certain teacher he knew...

"Thanks, but I could hold it off my own anyway." The black-haired (with a pink streak) boy said, just before Shirou could take off.

"No problem." Shirou told him, "Although I would prefer if you don't stay at the same spot." He said crytically, before Reinforcing his legs for serious running.

"It means that you're requesting me to come with you. I would oblige, but I have someone wait-"

"RENNY!" A (very) high pitched voice called out from the bushes, and an orange blur occured before Ren was lying in the ground. "You won't believe what I just did! I met a Deathstalker! I smashed it in the face, before someone who had a red hood went to it and smacked it with her scythe! Then she told-"

"That's quite enough Nora," Ren paused then faced Shirou. "I know you've been avoiding eye contact, and thank you for that. For this, I owe you a favor. I believe that favor was to come with you?"

Shirou nodded in response. "In any case you want to break the Deathstalker's legs, I'll come with you! It's that way!" Nora pointed to a direction, and when she turned around, all she saw were afterimages of Shirou's form.

* * *

Shirou sighed. Upon dashing to the gigantic scopion Grimm, his swords had only bounced off the thick bony carapace of the dark creature.

"Shirou!" Someone shouted from behind, but it sounded unfamiliar, but it was definitely a female. "Try attacking the unarmored parts!"

 _"I figured it just as much- Agh!"_ Shirou's thoughts were cut off as he was sent careening with the blow of its tail pierce. Sure he had blocked it, Reinforced his arms even, but it still did nothing to prevent the force of the blow blowing him away. Thinking quickly, he Reinforced his legs and absorbed the brunt of the landing impact.

"Are you alright?!" The blonde named Jaune asked, busy blocking the attacks of the gigantic scorpion. However, since he looked at Shirou...

 _*Clang*_

Shirou threw Kanshou. The stinger's course has been shifted. Instead of striking Jaune, it hit the ground beside him instead. Shirou saved Jaune's life, if not for a few millimeters anyway. Luckily, the boy was quick to react and stopped staring at Shirou, or his returning Blade, and blocked another strike instead.

Sighing in relief, Shirou held Bakuya in his left hand. The white pair already returned to him moments ago, but he needed Bakuya for his plan to work. He observed intently on the scorpion, looking for any openings...

"Shirou! Don't just stand there!" The red-headed girl shouted, while lifting her shield and blocking a claw swipe...

A small shaft of black appeared in the chitinous armor. Shirou immediately threw Bakuya at the small opening. He managed to hit the target, which caused the Deathstalker to growl angrier.

A growl opened the mouth. Shirou threw Kanshou at the mouth, and immediately collected Bakuya before it could make an arc returning to Kanshou. The Deathstalker hissed instead, already knowing that anymore growls will result in it getting more damage... and effectively trapped Kanshou inside.

"Well... Now that your magnetic sword is trapped there... anymore ideas?" Jaune asked, and turned to the red-head. "Pyrrha, any ideas?" He asked to the red-head, who responded with a shake of her head. "Ah well. We're screwed I guess. Nice knowing you Shirou, Pyrrha."

"Trace On." Shirou muttered under his breath. Two of his circuits flared to life, and Prana gushed through them like a Pipe. The pipe ended in Shirou's fingertips, and where there was empty air, a Noble Phantasm appeared. It was Kanshou and Bakuya, but instead of a high-classed faux recreation forged with mundane materials, this was the real pair. Nothing that resembles Gaia was there to stop Shirou, and results in the pair being the normal rank.

That was all he needed. It was more than enough. He could feel the recreation Bakuya he sheathed tug towards the direction of Kanshou. It was getting stronger... And if you deny the paired blades a chance to reconnect with one another... The wielder would be dragged at lightspeed.

Shirou had been forcefully dragged towards the Deathstalker. With an increase awareness, a powerful momentum and a pair of legendary blades, Shirou had shattered the mask of the Deathstalker... No that was incorrect. It was more like shattering the mask _then_ passing through its skull.

For a whole moment, everyone stood silent, with the exception of Shirou, who collected Kanshou and sheathed it. The Grimm disappitated, and left behind a large handful of black Dust. Shirou decided to not collect it anymore.

The tranquil silence was broke out by Jaune and Ruby saying the exact same thing at the exact same time. "That was awesome!" They looked at each other in disbelief.

"Wait. You mysteriously disappeared. Where did you go?" Jaune questioned the red-head, who shrugged in response.

"I thought I told you that I'm getting reinforcements." Ruby retorted back. At this point, Yang, Blake and Weiss popped out of a nearby bush.

"Well, if Shirou was your reinforcement, then good job I guess." Jaune replied, beaming up.

"Y-yeah! I did a pretty great job!" Ruby stammered, while Weiss rolled her eyes. "Right guys?" She asked for support from her teammates.

"Actually, I do believe that he," Weiss pointed to Shirou, "came here because he believed that 'Somebody probably needed saving, so I'll spend precious time investigating fighting grimm' and ran here," Shirou only rubbed the back of his head in response. "and he doesn't bother to deny it since he is also honest and true."

"Well, that's cute." Yang admitted, flashing a toothy smile at Shirou.

"It would've been cute if he didn't risk his life to defend countless fauni and the occasional human. Seriously, he'll practically save anyone, faunus or human." Weiss retorted, before flashing another smile at Shirou. "But you didn't get beat up this time, so I guess I should be _thanking_ he's alive."

"Well, I guess Shirou beat the bullies bad, seeing he's alive?" Blake asked, hopeful of her situation.

"No. He lets himself be beat until the bullies either freak out or give up."

"Hmph. What a childish dream." Only Shirou knew the tone of that voice, and it _wasn't_ good.

* * *

 _ **Two updates a week?! Am I in a roll right now (no, I am literally rolling on my bed right now) to publish two chapters? As a great man once said, "Meh. Whatever." The reason is, well, I'm not going to be able to write anything next week, since I'm going fishing! Yes! My favourite past time aside from writing.**_

 _ **So, Meh. Go review or something.**_

 **Date: 11/12/16 (MM/DD/YY)**


	4. Chapter 3

"Such a childish dream." Archer remarked behind Shirou, prompting the latter to turn around. He was everything that the white-haired teen remembered, the shroud, his very lax and smug look, and even the way his Shroud was tied with two three leafed clover tied-like knots. His hands were crossed over his chest, earning him the epitome of what someone was to expect from a smug person. "Such a thought of abandoning your ideals never crossed to you, didn't it?"

Shirou could not feel the everpresent hostility he always felt around his archetype, but instead found something different. For the first time, Shirou felt accepted by his future self. While in revelation at this, Shirou could not help but stare passively into Archer, almost as if his eyes were trying to ask 'Why?'.

"Why? How?" Shirou had finally asked, managing to find the strength in his voice, but before he could continue, Archer held up his index finger to keep his prototype from speaking more. Only Shirou had understood what Archer meant.

"All will be explained in due time." Archer replied, lowering his index finger. "We still have to get out of here, remember?" Shirou nodded in response. Archer brought his hand, before running it across his hair. "How bothersome. I never thought that out of all people, _you_ would become my partner." He grumbled, particularly not amused of his situation. "I guess this is my punishment for taking amusement in everything."

They had started walking towards the cliffs, their stupified companions following mindlessly.

Yang had begun to stir, a shake of her head making particularly sure of that. "What?" She said, "Huh? Who are you?" She was most definitely confused, from the way her eyes keep streaking from Shirou to Archer. No doubt she did not know whom is who.

"Shirou," Weiss said while her eyes gazed upon the two mirror-like persons and tried to scrutinize any difference from the two. She failed at that regard, partly because she was amazed and the other part because of her confusion, and addressed the two of them generally instead. "Who is the person who looks just. like. you?" She demanded, her posture tense and ready to draw her Rapier at any moment.

"I am Archer. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Archer said as he had stepped forwards and bowed, a very fancy western bow, like ones you see in a royal ball.

Weiss curtsied in response, but didn't take her hand off her Rapier and her sight never being taken off him, "Likewise. Pleased to meet you, but do you have no surname?" Archer kept silent for moments, before Weiss had decided to continue. "Ah I see. It was pleasant to meet you, Archer."

On his side, Shirou grumbled, particularly annoyed. "I don't even want to know where you learned to bow like that."

"Now that we know whom is who, our main concern is now learning to discern whom is whom." Weiss said, before pointing to Archer. "I noticed, that you are slightly taller than Shirou, your skin is darker than his, and that you have gray? Silver eyes."

Archer snorted from the sides in response.

"Go Weiss. That was the most dismissive judgement you ever said throughout the course of Remnant." Shirou said, his hands were crossed over his chest, resembling Archer in every note. Everyone turned to him, and Archer, and Shirou could see them labeling them as 'Twins'. The way their eyes glazed told him so. "And for the first and only time, I am not his twin."

"If you are not his brother, then how are you two so alike? Perhaps he is your cousin?" Ren asked, his voice was filled with innate curiosity.

"It is a lot more complicated than that." Shirou replied.

While laughing at barely audible levels, he remarked, "This is perhaps the closest resemblance to someone I have ever seen."

"Believe me. I _am_ closer to him than you would see in any twins." Archer quipped, only him and Shirou finding the cryptic meaning in the 'harmless' statement.

By the time Shirou had turned around to meet Archer, he already left. You could say that they both had the habits of intentionally leaving to avoid questioning. And a question is that, why did Nora run off in a direction _and_ kept silent for the duration of the walk?

"Hey! Where did the other Shirou go?!" And, there was the trademark loud voice of Nora.

* * *

"And with the two black king pieces, Shirou Schnee and Archer Emiya... would become partners," The blonde-speaker paused, before looking towards the headmaster with uncertainity. The headmaster merely shrugged and nodded in response. "... And they would form Team Sea." She announced, before mumbling inaudibly to herself, "It's not a team when it's only two partners..."

Archer barely caught the annoyance of the vice headmistress, underneath her heavily crafted mask of her demeanor of stoicness. Him and his past self would be forming a two-man team, or a partnership, which was a never-before event. The only teams that can occur are, a standard four-person team, a rarer three-person team in case a member quits or dies or they just had the bad luck of being a member short, a one-person team which was usually a person being supported by another team, or a five-person team.

Never did he once read in any books of a partnership. Since they were essentially the same person, they would have the same weaknesses and the same strengths, with a few changes with each, but only minor at most.

Archer sighed. Somehow, once his past self has been involved, everything becomes significantly harder. Then again, didn't they both have a low luck score to begin with?

They were currently in their dorm room, the extra two beds being removed entirely, allowing them some more extra space. In the extra space, they had both requested for a kitchen, along with a refrigerator. The vice-headmistress' reaction to that was particularly questioning, her eyebrows raised but she did fill their request anyway. In return, they weren't allowed to go to the cafeteria anymore, not that they'll need it anyway.

And they had both agreed that they both would receive three days of cooking in an alternate-day pattern, and that Sunday was off-limits.

"I have absolutely no idea how the sea is anything related to swords." Shirou mumbled beside Archer, to which the former had his hands grasped on a cup of tea.

Archer once again, snorted.

"But, you. Why did you use our past name?" Shirou asked, his eyebrows raised, "I had thought you moved on."

"The name. I am more than positive that the name draws you in, very similar to a magnet." Archer checked to see any signs of agreement, and found Shirou nodding his head slightly, "I merely used it once again. Afterall, I am called EMIYA, afterall."

"Emiya... You are different from Emiya. You are EMIYA, the existence whom regretted his ideals. I am the one who has yet to experience it, but I am more than straying away from it." Shirou said, his eyes filled with resolve and determination. Shirou placed his hand in his forehead, before chuckling slightly, "Ha. Haha. I guess she is helping more than I had thought."

"Yes. I suppose so."

The lightbulb flickered slightly.

As if on cue, knockings occured in their door. "Hello! We are your friends!" A high pitched voice was emitted from the door, to which they were more than certain that the said voice belonged to Ruby.

Soon after, another voice erupted from the other side of the door. "Ruby! Keep your voice down!" Another girl's voice hissed, which has made the eccentric girl's voice slightly softer. It was from Weiss.

And with the adrupt opening of the door courtesy of Archer, Ruby came tumbling down. "Ouch." The said girl groaned while rubbing her head, despite Aura having protected her.

"What brings you here? At seven in the night?" Archer and Shirou asked at the same time, to which they both looked at each other in response. "This is troublesome." Archer commented duly.

"And somehow, I agree." Shirou added as an afterthought. "So, what really brings you here?"

"Weiss came here to claim her 'lunch' that you'll be making!" Ruby replied, bouncing up and down and her eyes were glittering, or maybe it was just a result of her eccentric movement, silver eyes, and the lights overhead.

"That is correct. I want the usual." Weiss demanded in a flat tone, her arms outstretched to receive something.

Shirou had murmured something, but it wasn't heard nor caught by anyone, before he reached inside his coat and retrieved a black tupperware. "There. That should be the usual." The black tupperware was labelled with 'Weiss' Usual'.

"Hm? I also have that same tupperware, and I bet that it has the same contents." Archer remarked, just as he also reached inside his coat and withdrew another tupperware. The only difference is that it wasn't labelled.

Archer had lost count of how many times Shirou had muttered 'I don't even want to know' under his breath, but he was certain that this just added to the list.

* * *

 _ **For reasons unknown, I somehow cannot stay in the 'showing mode' and keep returning back to 'telling mode'...**_

 _ **God may or may not have forbid me to write something good. Just kidding. I** would **eventually get better in writing... Eventually.**_

 _ **And, let the "Archer acts too OOC" reviews commence... Go and flame me for that, but all would be explained in due time...**_

 ** _And go review this or something and trudge on with the rest of your lives._**

 **Date: 11/26/16**


End file.
